A Blast from the past
by Uchihas1010Hyuuga
Summary: -a narusaku requested by 'Sakura Uchiha Hyuuga no Sabaku'- what happens when the pink haired 'kunoichi' woke up and find herself in a different time? As a high school girl? How is she going to treat Naruto as before when she finds him hotter than Sasuke
1. prologue

**A/N: This is a request from 'Sakura Uchiha Hyuuga no Sabaku' (Why HYUUGA?) a friend of mine. The only friend from school that I know of who is addicted to FFN as much I do. *sigh* ... Pls R&R!!!  
**

**A Blast from the Past  
**_Naruto & Sakura_

Prologue

Sakura P.O.V

Wow, everything's so red. Did I lose my eye sight? In a middle of a mission?! No, it can't be, could it be blood? Not possible, this is a bright red not bloody red. Oh wait, despite myself, I forgot, my eyelids are shut tight and I'm sleeping in an area which is easy for the sun to target me and sent its rays.

Slowly, I fluttered my eyes opened then shut them back. Idly, I opened them again and forced them opened to adjust my sight to the too-bright surrounding.

I thought the aftershocks come after a few days or so, but no, my aftershock is different. Bummer. As I came to realisation, I have no familiarity in where I am. This was a totally different place. Where am I? This place just doesn't resemble anything back in Konoha.

My eyes darted to my laps, I was not in my usual PJs, I was in a pale pink silk night gown which only extend to a few centimetres above my knee and with thin straps that engulf my shoulders. Well, I have to admit I prefer these over my PJs.

Wait, what the hell am I doing in an unfamiliar place in a night gown? Oh my gosh, did I slept over a friend's? Or a boy's? No, no, no. Can't be, cos, obviously I'm not currently hung-over, thank god.

"Sakura!" a voice sounding alot like my mother's cut across my ears. "Honey!"

"Yes, mother?!" my voice lifted up higher unintentionally.

"You're going to be late for school!" she answered back. School? What school? My academy days are over, and my lesson with Tsunade-sama was postponed to the next week. What's she talking about?

"Mother? What are you talking about?" I asked, unmoved from my position on my queen-sized bed which has patterns of cherry blossoms with a light pink background with fluffy custom designed pillows.

"Your school, hello? It's a Monday morning?" the source of the voice grew closer and I heard footsteps on the stairs and movement from outside the door. Then the door swung open revealing a very shocked Mrs. Haruno, my mother. "Sakura!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "You're going to be late for school and you're still on your bed, look at the state you are in! You look horrible! Ugh, and you expect Sasuke to like you?" she feigned grossed out. My mother looked younger.

"Get out of bed and go in the bathroom," she told me and I did as told plus my daily routine.

She handed me by the looks of it, a school uniform. "What's this, mom?"

"You're school uniform, what else were you expecting?"

"What school uniform?"

"Ugh, stop playing coy with me, get dressed. Ino's been parking outside the house forever!"

"Ino? Ok, this is getting really weird," what's she doing at my house? Waiting for me to go to school together? Aren't we like moral enemies?

I donned in my school uniform and quickly ran down the stairs grabbing my lunch box as instructed and headed out the door to face a very unpleased Ino.

"Sakura! What took you so long?!" she wanted to know, for what reason?

"Um... Ino-p...??? Um, what do you mean what took me so long? Are we late for something?" I asked, wondering if it's school she's talking about. But my academy days are over... did I forget about something? Like being sent back to academy or did Tsunade-sama send me to a private school where they teach medics?

"What the heck? You look horrible! What happened? Did a tornado hit you?!" she exclaimed taking an in-depth study of me, the top of my hairline to the end of my toe! "And what are we late for?!" she continued, her outburst getting sillier the second. "School that is! I wasn't expecting you'd get this late!"

"Um, school, yeah sure," guess my amnesia theory is correct; I pulled down the strap of my backpack closer, grabbing it harder.

"Get in the car for Kami's sake!" she was practically yelling at the top of her lungs now.

"Of course," I breathed and get in the passenger's seat.

"So... why am I in school? Did I do something wrong? And why are you in school too? Did you do something wrong too? Did we both get in the same trouble or something?" she looked at me as if I was insane! Her perplexed look made me more confuse than ever.

"What are you talking about, Saks?!" she yelled as she played with the wheel attached to this moving vehicle we're in.

"Um, never mind, pretend I never even said that," I feigned disinterest. She drove harder muttering something about Kakashi-sensi... she sounded grateful that he's always late.

We arrived at a compound with a huge sign that wrote, 'Senju High'. What??? Senju? Isn't that the clan that our first and second hokage came from?

"Sakura, what are you gawking at?!" Ino was getting impatient with me; I think I'm being ignorant to her. Wow, like I was never.

We dashed across hallways and arrived at a room where the source of a mess of students' laughter, chit chats and so on started. She slide the door open and we entered.

.Kami. You have got to be kidding! Sasuke-kun is there!!! .Kami! I bet my eyes are as wide as a moose's in front of car headlights. "Saskue-kun!" I shrieked. And I came back to my senses, nobody was surprised at my fangirl-ness, since there was some familiar Sasuke-fangirls I recognize engulfing him at a clear distance, of course.

Then there was this guy who is super cute! I hate to admit it but he looks cuter than Sasuke-kun. He looked at me, gave me a foxy smile then turned off when his eyes switched to someone behind me. I turned around to see Neji, giving that cutie a death glare. I'm getting creep out just by getting close around him, no just by looking at his pearl eyes.

"Naruto-kun," I heard Hinata called from behind that cute guy... wait, could it be?!

_End of Prologue_


	2. You have got to be kidding

**Thanks for adding to your faves and alerts and for reviewing too, of course.  
****Sorry for the long wait as well, I wrote this again 'cos I wasn't satisfied with the previous. Don't forget about homework too! **

* * *

**A Blast from the Past  
**_Naruto & Sakura_

Chapter 1: You have got to be kidding

Sakura's P.O.V

No, it couldn't be... It's not possible for, hmm, the cutie does resembles Naruto a lot. I couldn't unlock my gaze upon him, it just stuck on him like glue and what was more embarassing was that, he caught me staring at him, at least that's what I think since he turned around to face me. Crap!

"Hey Sakura," he greeted in his usual voice, this really is Naruto, I can't believe it! Or is he in a mature act like he used when he first returned to the village?

"Hi Naruto..." my voice trailed off as my train of thoughts travelled faster, focusing on him, I smiled. "Still using sexy-no-jutsu?" I teased.

"How the heck would I know how to perform a jutsu? I'm just a simple high schooler," he replied holding his laughter sort of way. Wait, what? I thought that was his favourite jutsu and just a simple high schooler? Aren't we all Shinobi and Kunoichi? I really need to get down to the bottom of this. "Well, I know I'm too sexy for girls to think I've cast a spell on them..." his ego expanded as he talked and I became to slow to catch up on what he's talking about. He still hasn't changed in praising himself, does he?

"Egomania," Shikamaru sighed. Isn't this a little too troublesome for him to say? *giggles* His hairstyle hasn't changed yet.

"Sakura," Sasuke came in sight behind Naruto, in his snobbish-jerky style. Wait, did I just say that? Nevermind. "Are you done with the poem analyzing that we're supposed to do?" What is the talkinb about, I may never know.

"Huh?" I gave him an innocent look that clearly said I-don't-know-what-you're-talkinb-about.

"You're my partner in literature class for the damned poem assignment and we were supposed to analyze 'The Lady Shalott' poem," I could feel the coldness of his voice even standing a clear distance away from him. I never thought Sasuke-kun was this cold. I wonder what made me love him in the first place.

"Um? I'll check," and I did, I reached for my messenger back and fished for a binder with huge letters 'literature' written in nice bolded calligraphy and handed it to him. His face hinted confusion and frustration mixed up as he browse through it and finally found what he was looking for.

"You have finished it, that's all I need to know. A simple 'yes' or 'no' would be the answer to it," with that he left in a snob fashion. Damn, I hate the guy now! I wonder why he still has that many fangirls. If I were them, I'd switch to Naruto. Yes! I shot him a deathly glare boring into him from behind. The fangirls all gasped in a dramatic style following it is a deathly glare that all aimed for me but I deflected all of them with a single what look. "Oh my gosh, so scary," I heard one of the fangirls chirped. Like I give a damn.

Then the door opened revealing, Kakashi-sensei? Wow, talk about fate Kakashi-sensei is still the same is our homeroom teacher? This has to be one lucky class to spend almost the whold period without a supervisor. And as usual, the white board duster landing on top of Kakashi-senei's head.

No one even cared whether their homeroom, I think it's a daily routine now.

_"Kakashi-sensei, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me," _

_**"Hell-yeah! He fell for it!"**_

Haha, Kakashi-sensei never really change, does he? He still fell for the same trick as before and it's a daily routine for the class now. And his nose never stays away from the perverted book, does it? And he still has that mask on, even on a different time with the same hairstyle.

"Ok class, take time chatting and prepare for your next homeroom class, try and finish your unfinished homework that you were suppose to be doing last night vice and versa,"

The students didn't even bother to turn to look at him. Aren't they suppose to be scared of Kakashi-sensei? I mean, Kakashi-sensei was a little more strict that this, right? This must be another one of their daily routine then, to not pay any attention to him nor did he finish what he was going to say and instead ended in vice and versa.

"Sakura," Ino called, signalling me to sit down beside her and I did as told. "You know the Yamanaka annual fall sleepover is coming up right? Well, I've decided to invite a few seniors,"

"A few as in??? 12?" I think I sounded dumb when I said that.

"Of course not! Well TenTen and Temari of course," she crossed-sit her leg and smiled triumphantly.

"So then it's just the four of us?" I sounded stupid, once again.

"No, silly!" she pouted her lips lopsidedly. "Of course, them too, you, me, Hinata! The usual?" It was almost as if she was snapping at me angrily but according to my face reading she was just trying to be snobbish, her usual self.

"Oh, of course, I know that," I muttered mindlessly under my breath.

BRRRIIINNNG

"Go to your first period now, class," Kakashi-sensei said and returned back to his reading, waiting for his next class to barge in and start talking. I couldn't help but laugh as I visualize the picture.

What's my first period class? Where am I suppose to go? I think I should just follow Ino, she was complaining about going to Pre-algebra awhile ago. That was when I felt the grip from behind. Someone had me captive now. Who dare to touch the 'Great Sakura'? That someone shall feel the wrath of my anger.

I spun my head around only to face those onxy eyes glaring right at me. "What the hell was that for?!" He didn't see that coming, did he? One of his loyal top fangirls barking right back at him. I heard an echo of gasp along the hallway after my yell.

Calmly with his monotone, he replied. "You are going the wrong direction, you're suppose to go that way to Literature class. Which is the same class you share with me," Oh yeah, the poem analysis he was talking about. I feel so embarassed that I could feel the steam rising out of my cheeks, and that was not definitely not a blush.

As I noticed, he still hasn't release me from his captive yet, so therefore I think it is my duty to remind him. And I started with a simple clear of throat. "May I be on my foot?"

And without a simple glimpse he puts me down, and I was grateful of that. And all I did was follow him behind within a clear distance, of course. I don't want to be too close near Sasuke-kun anymore... I don't know, he's just being too jerkish in this time. (Ha! I wonder how I even got here in the first place!)

When we arrive to where he claims to be "literature class" I saw our teacher who turns out to be... wait, WTF! It's Jiraiya! ... Well that shouldn't be a surprise, he was an author back in the real time why can't he be a literature teacher too? Beside the fact that he is perverted? Great, perfect.

"Now turn in your homework from last night," and he started collecting papers around the classroom.

"For tonight, I want you to write a poem about your most loved ones!" That is _so _going to be sick for me. It would be easier if I still liked Sasuke... there're lots of things I can write about him! But Naruto; I don't know this new hot Naruto well enough! "Of course, I'll give you the weekends which is tomorrow and you'll turn it straight on Monday." He paused for awhile scanning our expressoins and is very satisfied since most of the students have those ear-hanging smiles up on their faces. _Great_. "And when you're done with this, you'll have to write a joint poem with your partner. That is all. I expect the poems to turn out really good since I gave you three whole days,"

When he turn away and stuck his nose on his monitor screen and started typing, probably writing his next big hit-novel! (Sarcasm) And I was stuck with Sasuke who just sat there with his eyes close, I think he's absorbing the noise pollutino in the air. Then his eyes shot open glaring at me, whatever for! He's creeping me out lately...


	3. Who is she!

**A Blast from the Past****  
**_Naruto U. & Sakura H._

**_A/N: Sorry I wasn't updating for any of my other stories... I have a good reason, this time. And it's not because of my USB drive, this time, my laptop... something happened to the motherboard. It's like a nightmare repeating, last year, somewhere around my summer, my laptop monitor cracked! _**

Chapter 3: Who is she?!

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke P.O.V_

We sat there; numbly by our desks... it felt weird. This was not how Sakura would act when sitting next to me. She used to linger by 'my' desk and would talk non-stop about anything just to keep me engage in a conversation. But this time... it was like a complete different person! She didn't speak to me, at all! She only took a glance at me when we took our seats! She keeps a good distance between us! Instead of drawing little 'SS' on anything suited for writing, she was doodling! Who is she?!

The Sakura I knew is not as quiet as this impostor sitting beside me! Figuring this out, I shot my eyes open and pierced my glare through her! She is not Sakura! "Sakura," I called in the most icy voice I could manage.

"Yeah?" she responded, annoyed. Wait, annoyed? Is this how her response should sound like? Even if she isn't my biggest fangirl, she should sound frightened by my looks, the voice I just used!

"Hn," I shut my eyes back... this is making my mind pinwheel! I can almost hear think, _'Ugh, what kind of person is he? Calling me and didn't say anything! Royal Jerk!' _Or did she said that out loud? I can't help but smile a little.

...

We stayed in silent for the remaining time of the period while the rest of the class chit-chat with their partner. I feel bored, Sakura was more entertaining than this! Her fangirl-acts may not be as funny as Ino's but still, she's not as boring as this!

Right before I know it the bell rang and immediately she jumped out of her chair like someone who was just freed from their confinement. I feel very insulted, am I that bad a person to sit next to? I am so not choosing her as my partner for any project next time! I so regret this! And I certainly hope Naruto booked a table next to hers at lunch!

To my annoyance he did... oh, well, what can you expect from Naruto... or Hinata? Even if he didn't, Hyuuga's sister, Naruto secret scratch obvious admirer would definitely save a table beside Naruto's. Well, I might as well act casual, like I always did around them. She's just Sakura, who cares if our relationship, -ahem- friendship if there ever was or closeliness is in jeopardy.

So I walked towards the gang which consisted of Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, sometimes some of the annoying people in my list joined us and Naruto, brainlessly let them in! "Hey Sasuke-teme!" Naruto greeted in his usual hyper voice.

"Hey, dobe," I responded icily as I sat between Neji and Naruto. With my eyes close like always, the same with Neji. Our cool pose. Shikamaru too but his is a totally different intention, he's napping. Lazy bum Shikamaru. Naruto's is...you can say its close, because he's smiling with his ear- hanging-smile which annoys me a lot. He looks foxier than ever!

I lifted my left eye lid as I hear Sakura and Ino's giggles. Her gaze turned to our direction, did she caught me staring at her?! I opened my eyes in case she's staring at me, I could glare at her. But no! She was looking at Naruto! The dobe! I thought she was annoyed by him.

"So, the Yamanaka annual sleepover is coming soon... who else do you think I should invite?" I heard Ino chirped in her oh-I-am-so-majestical voice. How I hate her!

"So did you get your new schedule?" Hinata's quiet voice came.

"Hm, hm, hm," Naruto hummed as his chopsticks danced in his grasp hovering above our lunch boxes, searching for something to grab.

My eyes disobeyed me and are now upon Haruno. This is so stupid, every once in a while she would turn to take glances at Naruto when he is in his silly form. Yet, she'd still turn to look at him. Why? I have no idea other than the assumption that she likes him. Might, I think. I mean a person cannot just wake up one day and decided to have a crush on someone they've been annoyed since day 1! Can they?

If my assumptions are correct and if, I don't know why but, I tell Naruto about it, he'd get sugar high for definite. "Hey Sasuke-kun," came Ino's voice edging closer to where I am. And the rest of lunch for me was with Ino's bossy I-know-all mother style, like every other day. But today it was easier for her, since Sakura would try to stop her from doing so before she suddenly acted all so cold around me.

Then a woman's voice from PA boomed. "A reminder to get dates A.S.A.P for the Winter Snowflake dance, thank you,"

After 10 minutes' passed or so, Sakura still hasn't touched her food once. Well, she didn't have anything on her tray… I wonder. She has her lunch bag by her chair legs but isn't opening them.

"Hey, Saku, aren't you going to have any lunch at all? Are you on a special-I-eat-nothing-diet?" TenTen teased.

"Um… n-o, uh, yeah… somewhat,"

The other 4 girls stared at her like she was some alien, but decided to pass that thought – both Sakura and the other 4. Girls are really hard to predict and read.

Maybe I could ask her out and see her reaction sometime tomorrow morning...

I didn't have her class for the rest of the day. Waiting for the next day is going to be hard...

It was Business class and Naruto came up to me and said, "Sakura-chan and me... things are going well now that I've given up on her... maybe I can't fully let go of her," I can't believe Naruto just said that... He sounded so smart and serious I thought he was a complete someone else. Unbelievable. I wonder how he'll react if I asked Sakura out to the dance and, of course she'd agree to it. She'd be more than glad.

_End of Sasuke's P.O.V_

* * *

_Third person's view_

"Sakura, is something the matter with you? You don't seem yourself these days... I mean, today," Ino stated as a matter-of-factly as they linger in the locker hallway.

"I...uh, know..." akward silence and a stare contest. "I mean... I went through a hard time, that's it,"

"Is it because of Sasuke? Did he do something bad?" Temari asked, turning all defensive and angry for her friend.

"Sakura... is it because Naruto-kun is bothering you too much?" Hinata asked in her quiet voice.

"Or is it Lee that's bothering you?" asked TenTen.

"Um... none... it's just that, my grades are dropping... I can't seem to focus in class... I don't understand a single thing the teacher is talking about. I think I need a tutor," Sakura said all in one breath leaving her panting in the end.

"I'll tutor you," Sasuke's voice came up behind. Perfect entrance.

"Sasuke? Tutor? You?" Ino mouthed, breathlessly like she couldn't believe what on Earth's happening now.

"Tutor me, too, Sasuke-kun!" a random fangirl shouted from behind. "Me, too, Sasuke!" joined in another and the fangirls got the news and all started begging him to tutor them. Perfect chance to seduce Sasuke during tutoring time, isn't it? Naughty fangirls!

_End of Chapter 3_

_

* * *

Coming Soon!!!_**  
High School Love and Rivals**  
TenTen is a new transfer student from China, after noticing how much Hyuuga adores her, Ino and her gang decided to let TenTen in their gang only on one condition… she must agree that she will steal Neji's heart. Ino has her own reasons why she's asked TenTen to do this and everything is all very complicated. All the pairings have their own complications! Readers can vote!


	4. Tryouts and after

**A Blast from the Past**

_Naruto & Sakura_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters! _

**A/N: Happy very belated Sakura Uchiha Hyuuga no Sabaku!!! I know I know, almost a month late! Hehe! I was just too busy with homework... **

* * *

Chapter 3: Tryouts and after

_Sakura's P.O.V_

"No thanks." I replied, receiving huge shocking eyes from the crowd, especially the fangirls.

"You serious?!" Ino asked, shocked but smirked as well. She must be damn happy that I won't be spending time with Sasuke. "I always knew you were a fool, and a coward." She whispered the coward part just to me. "I know you don't want to pick a fight with me, Sakura."

"Oh, I didn't mean _Sasuke-kun_, I meant no to the fangirls. _Sasuke-kun _can't tutor them! And thanks is to _Sasuke-kun!_" I tried to say Sasuke-kun's name as seductively and sweet as I can to make Ino jealous intentionally.

I smirked at Ino. Her twitching brows really amuses me to no end. "You'll regret it, billboard brow!" And she had a little petty smirk of her own and stomped off with her hips swaying side by side and her platinum blonde pony tail in opposite direction of her hips.

"So, when do I come?" Sasuke asked me but I simply walked off, ignoring him.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I replied and walked off to my next class.

The school day ended and I saw Naruto and his gang rushed off toward the school football field. I followed him and saw some flyers that attracted me that were stuck on the wall.

"Soccer tryouts," I smiled. "Maybe that's where he's headed." Then I saw another flyer that were set on the same date – today. "A new cheerleader needed?" I smirked. "I am so up for it!"

I rushed towards the cheerleading tryout. "Hi Sakura... we knew you'd come." said Hinata as she hugged me. "I even brought an extra gym wear for you!" She beamed and handing me some attire.

I went in the changing room and donned into pink yoga pants and pale pink yoga top that left my chest bare. "I look so..." I searched for the right word to say. "Pink!"

"Is Ino in cheerleading, too?"

Hinata stared at me. "She's like, the captain?" She gawked at me but I just shrugged it off. People staring at me like that are no new news to me.

"Okay, whatever." I felt a pang of jealousy because Ino was captain and I'm the newbie. "Whatabout Temari and TenTen?" I scanned around the gym for the two seniors."

"They're trying out for soccer, since this is a new quarter. Soccer seasons!" She did a little cheer pose. How cute!

"Oh, Sakura. How nice of you to come," Ino said in a devilish smile. I think she still hasn't quite forgiven me for today. I"m guessing she won't let me be on the team. I guess I'll just have to show off with my acrobats! "I thought you were joining soccer."

"I decided to try out for cheers so I can be closer to Sasuke-kun." I stuck out my tongue out at Ino.

Her face fumed. "You won't get in the team. I'll make sure of it! Girls! Begin!" Ino snapped her fingers as she went to the bleachers to watch the tryout.

First they asked us to do multiple somersaults, then really quick somesaults. Then various flips and jumps. The stretches were getting to me abit. Then a very pissed off Ino came down and did some moves then said. "Copy that."

A lot of people were kinda stuck but I made through.

"Not bad." She noted. "What about this?" She did a more complex move but I pulled it off without a sweat. I always had a good memory!

"Ino, Sakura-chan should've been in the squad since the beginning!" I saw Hinata whisper something into Ino's hears that made Ino's face redder than it already was.

"Yay! Sakura-chan's in!" a lot of the girls cheered, the rest that didn't cheer were the Sasuke-fangirls that were there when I accepted his tutoring lessons.

I stuck my tongue out at Ino for last minute's resort! Then the boys crowded in the gym for the coolers. "Our tryouts are done too!" yelled one of them.

"Sakura-chan?" I heard Naruto called me and I twirled graciously to face him.

"Naruto!"

"Did you get in?!" he beamed at me hopefully.

I beamed back. "What do you expect?"

"I knew it! Sakura-chan's the best!" He went on and on with his little victory dance for me. How could I not like him before?

"Eh eh, Sakura-chan. Wanna go grab a bite with me?" He asked and I pulled myself so I don't look so eager.

"If you're paying." I said jokingly.

"Seriously? Sakura-chan!" His eyes twinkled with joy.

After he took a shower and I get changed we went to KFC and chow down. Naruto took 2 jumbo burgers, frenchfries and a coke. And I took a salad, diet coke and we shared a plate of chicken wings.

"Sakura-chan, you know, I heard in the news that salads in fast food restaurant has more fats than jumbo burgers, because of the mayonniese." He said between chomps.

"REALLY?!" I said, grossed out. "And don't talk with your mouth ful." I chastised.

"Hai." He said obediently like a little boy. He gulped down a chunk of his smunch all of a sudden and asked, "Eh, Sakura-chan, can I walk you back home afterwards?" He's so cute asking everything politely. **(A/N: Normally, Sakura would get annoyed by his dumbness)**

"Don't they all send back pretty girls back home?" I answered with a smile and he beamed, again.

After we ate, Naruto paid like he promised (hehe!) and we started out for my house. I have no idea where to go so it's a miracle Naruto's here! "Naruto, you do know where my house is right?"

He nodded. "You live right next door!"

My eyes sparkled. "Really?!" I showed genuine happiness. This time I couldn't feign myself not to be eager.

"Sakura-chan, did you have a fight with Ino?" he asked. His voice turned so serious all of a sudden.

"Auh." I replied looking down. "How'd you guess?"

"You'd normally ride back home with her and I heard from Sasuke that you guys fought and Hinata told me Ino didn't want you to be on the team too."

"Wow, you sure do have lots of gossip source!" I teased and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"So, Sakura-chan! Mind if I walk you to school everyday before you can Ino make up?" He beamed again, his mood swings sure do swing by fast!

"Sure!" I smiled back and we arrived back our houses.

"So Sakura-chan, you never noticed me living here before?" I heard his disappointment in his voice.

"Life hasn't been pleasant nowadays... I've been forgetting everything lately. It's like sorta like amnesia." I explained. It wasn't entirely a lie. If I didn't pop up from the past, I'm sure I would've noticed.

"Eh, Sakura-chan." He changed subject again. **(A/N: Sakura would've been annoyed and punched him for ignoring her answer) **"Guys always kiss girls at their doorstep after sending them back home... so... do I get to, too?" He asked sheepishly looking at a wild flower growing by the fence.

"Or the opposite." And I tip toed to reach his cheek to give him a quick peck. "Night, Naruto!" I ran to my doorstep from my fence and waved at him.

_End of Chapter 3_

_

* * *

_**That was short... hehe... it took me almost an hour for this! Writers' block and procrastination... hehehehehehehehehehehhe! This is somewhat like a filler chapter. I just want to show Sakura's changes and some NaruSaku scenes. I used open office and it doesn't have a spellchecker (or maybe I don't know how to use it...) so just ignore my spelling mistakes.  
**


End file.
